


Antipasto

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, They think it’s all over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: In my beginning lies my end.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Antipasto

Hannibal had looked around the room. Murder, of his sort, if you were to get clean away was not unlike magic. 

There were four stages: ‘the pledge’ - where you saw the ordinary, the everyday, the mundane, the rude. 

‘The turn’ - where you took that ordinary, everyday thing, and transformed it, made it extraordinary. 

And the hardest part, ‘the prestige’ - where you completed the trick, brought the young lady back from the dead, picked the coin from the air, restored everything, but also made it something more than it ever was before. 

And another stage, a fourth, the one people usually forgot, ‘the backstage’ - all the work that went on before and after, the work not seen in the theatre, the preparation, the total and utter dedication to the craft. And, as with all the great illusionists some magical transformations took years to perfect. 

He had taken the glass of champagne from the curly haired man with the pretentious scarf. 

Years.

**Author's Note:**

> One more to go.
> 
> (Look at me, all knowing where this is going and shit. You know. Like with a plan.)


End file.
